snlfandomcom-20200215-history
The Barry Gibb Talk Show
|image=Barry Gibb Talk Show.jpg |caption=The Opening Title To The Sketch |sketch_format=Live Sketch |first_appearance=October 11, 2003 |latest_appearance=December 21, 2013 |total_appearances=6 |starring=Jimmy Fallon Justin Timberlake |related_sketches= }} The Barry Gibb Talk Show is a recurring sketch on Saturday Night Live starring Jimmy Fallon and Justin Timberlake appearing as Barry Gibb and Robin Gibb, respectively. Barry Gibb was the lead singer for the popular 80's band The Bees Gees, known for their hit Stayin' Alive and multiple others. The sketch was written by Ken Scarborough and Steve Higgins based on a pitch by Fallon. The sketch follows a talk show format sketch. All guests are already sitting in the studio (rather than guests leaving followed by another appearing). The entire room is decorated with '80s style flourishment. The sketch opens with Barry and Robin Gibb singing the theme for the Barry Gibb Talk Show, a parody of the Bees Gee's 1975 hit "Nights On Broadway", with the announcer Steve Higgins announcing the guests for the night. The duo then go into a dance routine and then sit down. Barry Gibb is characterized by having a thick-Australian accent and a high falsetto voice (similar to his vocal career). He staccatos every word and has a very short temper with his guests, mainly political figures; he says things like "This is a no nonsense show-I don't take crap from anyone". He frequently breaks into song with Robin after throwing a tantrum. Robin is usually quiet throughout the show except for those points; Barry asks him a question and Robin responds with a quiet "I don't know". Six episodes aired between 2003 and 2013. The latter year was the first since Robin's death in 2012, and featured special appearances by Madonna and the real Barry Gibb. Episodes ;October 11, 2003 Justin Timberlake hosted and performed as the musical guest on the premiere episode of "The Barry Gibb Talk Show". Barry's guests included Al Franken (played by Jeff Richards), Arianna Huffington and the then-Lieutenant Governor of California, Cruz Bustamante (Horatio Sanz). At the time, both Huffington and Bustamante were running for Governor of California amidst the recall election that eventually ousted Gray Davis. The show is memorable for Timberlake's inability to maintain a straight face during Fallon's rantings. He can be seen lowering his head occasionally in an attempt to disguise his laughter. This was the only "Barry Gibb Talk Show" sketch in which Fallon was still in the cast. ;April 9, 2005 Guest Cameron Diaz was dating Timberlake at the time. Fallon returned because he was about to premiere in Fever Pitch with Drew Barrymore. Barry's other guests were Nancy Pelosi (Diaz), Ann Coulter (Barrymore), and New Mexico Governor Bill Richardson (Sanz). ;December 16, 2006 In the skit's third airing, Timberlake hosted for the second time and Fallon returned to portray Barry, whose guests were former Supreme Court justice Sandra Day O'Connor (Kristen Wiig), Thomas Friedman (Fred Armisen), and Jimmy Carter (Darrell Hammond). Timberlake was more composed in this episode, but a little giggle escaped. ;May 9, 2009 For Timberlake's third hosting turn, Fallon returned to the Barry Gibb role. Barry welcomed Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi ( Wiig), CNN commentator Roland S. Martin (Kenan Thompson), and NYU Economics Professor Nouriel Roubini (Armisen). The sketch referenced the Shamwow guy. ;May 21, 2011 Fallon returned for the season finale, Timberlake's fourth hosting turn. Guests included Rachel Maddow (Abby Elliott), Roland S. Martin (Thompson), and Benjamin Bernanke (Armisen), but the Gibbs spent little time conversing with them except for Bernanke, who occasionally interrupted (drinking water, cell phone ringing). Barry yelled "I survived The Rapture!", referring to the then-recent end of the world prediction. After Robin revives Barry using gold medallions that produce the same result as a defibrillator, the Gibbs close the sketch by rapping the "Rappers Delight" lyrics over the closing theme. ;December 21, 2013 Fallon hosted while Timberlake was the musical guest for the episode. The real Barry Gibb made an appearance at the end of the sketch, singing and dancing with Fallon and Timberlake. Guests included Megyn Kelly (Cecily Strong), Paul Ryan (Taran Killam), and Madonna (as herself). Category:Jimmy Fallon Category:Justin Timberlake Category:Barry Gibb Category:Recurring sketches